Inexpensive floral fruity and green fragrances with intense pineapple and galbanum undertones are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. However, many of the natural and commercially available compounds, e.g. galbanum oil, are expensive and show a lack of stability. Moderately weak galbanum type compounds became available in the mid seventies including allyl amyl glycolate (International Flavor and Fragrance Inc.) and CYCLOGALBANATE.RTM. (Dragocco S.A.). Another member of this family, the allyl cyclopentyl glycolate is described in Sprecker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,932. However, glycolates are generally not stable in alkali, acid or oxidizing media.
1-(5,5-dimethyl-1-cyclohexen-1-yl)-4-penten-1-one is described by Morris, A. F.; Naf, F; Snowdon, R. L. in Perfumer & Flavorist 1991(16), 33 as an important compound for the perfumery. This compound possesses a powerful metallic odor reminiscent of galbanum with pineapple and hyacinth character that adds fresh, green, floral and fruity aspects to perfumes and perfumed products.